


Standing

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing where you stand with someone else doesn't always make things easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing

**Author's Note:**

> written for the livejournal community springkink in 2007 for the prompt: Transformers, Optimus Prime/Megatron: Trapped together - "Did you ever wish things were different?"

“Prime, do you ever wish things were different?”

Optimus Prime looked up at Megatron from where the Decepticon leader had thrown him to the ground. His optics narrowed at the question. “What do you mean?”

It wasn’t a question that the Autobot leader had ever expected to hear fro his rival, and certainly not in the middle of combat.

“This,” Megatron replied, gesturing to the battle raging around them. “This war, this place. Cybertron. _Us._ ”

Prime looked the Decepticon over carefully. “Why are you asking me this now?”

Megatron put one foot carefully on Optimus’ shoulder and pushed him firmly back down as he tried to rise. “Because I think its time we knew exactly where we stand with each other.”

“We stand against each other.”

Megatron laughed. “Very well, Prime. If that’s how you want to be.”

The Decepticon leaned over on his knee, pinning the Autobot down while he spoke. “I wish things were different, Prime. I’m tired of this war. I’m sick of this planet. I would be happy to leave this place to your pathetic Autobots if we controlled Cybertron. I’m tired of this endless strife between us.”

Optimus remained silent, processing Megatron’s words. Megatron, taking Prime’s silence as permission, continued speaking.

“We could be glorious, Prime. On or off the battlefield. Think about it.”

The Autobot did think about it. And he didn’t like what it seemed to mean. His optics met the Decepticon’s and were held there for a moment. “You’re mad, Megatron.”

Megatron laughed. “Perhaps, Prime. Perhaps. But you haven’t answered my question.”

Optimus paused before he spoke. If he didn’t think carefully before he replied to Megatron, the Decepticon would hear only what he wanted to, and the situation would spiral completely out of control.

He didn’t need to worry. As Optimus lay on the ground staring up at Megatron, Starscream flew through the air and into his leader. Both Decepticons fell to the ground in a tangled heap.

“Prime, you all right?” Jazz asked, leaning down to help his leader off the ground.

“Fine, Jazz. Thank you.” Optimus turned from Jazz to the Decepticons who were also picking themselves up. “This is where we stand with each other, Megatron. This war will end, eventually. But only one of us will still be standing when it does.”

The two leaders stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, after a glare at Starscream, Megatron shouted, “Decepticons, retreat!”

The Autobots watched as the Decepticons broke from their respective fights and fled. While the soldiers watched with a sense of relief that they would all be going home today, their leader watched with a much less comfortable feeling.

Optimus Prime watched with the uncomfortable knowledge of exactly where he stood with Megatron.  



End file.
